The present invention relates in general to powder paint transfer and distribution systems for use with powder coating applicators and, in particular, to a canister powder paint delivery apparatus and method for applying both multi-color powder (i.e. color key and or color specific) and single color powder.
In prior art systems, the powder paint is unloaded from a tote bulk storage system by a vacuum transport directly to a receiver. Alternatively, the powder paint is gravity fed from a bag bulk storage system into a vacuum stream. The unloaded powder in the receiver is then conditioned utilizing a sieve and gravity fed to a primary fluidized hopper. The powder paint is transferred from the primary hopper to a secondary fluidized hopper located approximately 25 feet from the point of application. The powder paint is fed from the secondary hopper or hoppers to the applicators. Disadvantageously, one complete distribution system that includes the bulk storage, sieve, primary hopper and secondary hopper is needed for each color of powder to be sprayed. Typically, one secondary hopper can supply six applicators, also a third level of hoppers is added for cut-ins and supplemental robotic application. Typically, there is one hopper per color of powder connected to each robot. This system requires that each color of powder have a series of hoppers, so that each color added to the system increases the number of primary, secondary, and robot hoppers required in the system. A venturi pumping system is used to transfer the powder paint material between the hoppers and the applicator. For example, a three color color-keyed and ten color color-specific system requires ten to thirteen primary hoppers, fifty to sixty secondary and/or robot hoppers, over one hundred fifty venturi pumps, and over twenty color changers.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a simple, inexpensive, and efficient apparatus for supplying multi-color powder paint material to an applicator in a powder paint delivery system.